


Пять первых поцелуев

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из пяти первых поцелуев только один был настоящим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять первых поцелуев

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Куроко-Санту на Diary.ru. Бета - Аурум.

Первый раз они поцеловались в Тейко. Было неожиданно и очень смешно. И немного обидно, когда Аомине сморщил нос и заявил:

— Гадость какая.

— А по-моему, так же, как с девочкой, — ответил Кисе. — Ну, если у тебя есть, с чем сравнивать.

Аомине потемнел лицом и насупился. Кисе точно знал, что он еще ни с кем не целовался — он уточнял у Момои, а она знала про Аомине все. Девочки захихикали, Куроко похлопал его по плечу.

Кисе так и не понял, как им удалось затащить Куроко на игру в бутылочку. Он даже потрогал его несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что Куроко настоящий и не мерещится. Аомине, понятное, дело, уговаривать не пришлось, он и бутылку сам где-то раздобыл, а Кисе с Момои собирали компанию. Мидорима отказался с таким лицом, будто ему нанесли страшное оскорбление, Мурасакибара сделал вид, что не понял, куда его зовут, а позвать Акаши никто так и не решился. Зато второй состав воспринял идею на ура, и компания собралась большая и веселая.

И когда дошла очередь Кисе крутить бутылку, она уверенно указала на Аомине. Под свист и одобрительные крики они ткнулись друг в друга плотно сжатыми губами и быстро отпрянули.

Было весело, но целоваться с Аомине Кисе не понравилось.

* * *

Их второй поцелуй — тоже в Тейко — Кисе не догадался бы считать поцелуем, если бы не Аомине. Он всем рассказал, и даже не по одному разу, как Кисе на него набросился и чуть не задушил, хотя должен был спасать. Не иначе, понравилось после игры в бутылочку.

Кисе слышал этот рассказ столько раз, что и сам начал верить в несчастливую звезду, из-за которой им с Аомине постоянно приходится целоваться. Хотя это было всего-то во второй раз, и не поцелуй вовсе, а искусственное дыхание.

Когда они все поехали на Гавайи, им зачем-то устроили практику по спасению утопающих. Местные, кажется, были уверены, что японцы не умеют плавать и никогда в жизни не видели океана. Черт их знает, где по их представлениям находилась Япония — может, в пустыне Гоби. Их всех собрали на пляже, разбили на пары и битый час заставляли тренировать правильный захват утопающего, а потом — искусственное дыхание.

И никому, кроме Аомине, не пришло в голову жаловаться, что его чуть не зацеловали до смерти. Кисе все делал точно, как показал инструктор, Аомине ловко изображал утопленника и даже закашлялся Кисе в рот, придурок.

— Почему никто, кроме тебя, не додумался, что они целовались? — спросил Кисе на следующий день, услышав душераздирающую историю раз в десятый.

— Потому что я был в паре с тобой.

— И что, я, по-твоему, маньяк какой-то?

— Ты все подстроил. Как и в прошлый раз, — уверенно ответил Аомине. — Ты на меня запал.

Кисе просто дал ему по уху и не разговаривал с ним два дня. Это был самый плохой поцелуй в его жизни, да и вообще не поцелуй.

* * *

Третий поцелуй был самым нелепым и травмоопасным. Кисе чуть не рассадил себе губы, а Аомине потом осторожно ощупывал ушибленный нос.

Они только-только начали вновь общаться после Тейко и выбрались поиграть в стритбол с Куроко, Кагами, Мидоримой и Такао. Мидорима как обычно делал вид, что знать их не желает, но играл с удовольствием. Кагами с Аомине повздорили еще до начала игры, оба были на взводе и носились по площадке с беспощадностью идущего под откос бронепоезда. Кисе был в команде вместе с Кагами, он догнал Аомине у кольца, когда тот делал данк, и подпрыгнул, чтобы выбить мяч.

По мячу он не попал, зато попал по Аомине, всему сразу. Они столкнулись в воздухе, запутались в ногах и вместе рухнули. Кисе приземлился на Аомине, повалил его на спину и впечатался в него лицом. Голова у Аомине была очень твердая, от удара потемнело в глазах, в ушах загудело. Аомине глухо охнул, и они оба замерли, пережидая, пока пройдет шок.

— Эй, нам, может, отвернуться, пока вы целуетесь? — спросил Такао.

Кисе открыл глаза и встретился с очень растерянным и очень близким взглядом Аомине. Губы саднило, а рот Аомине, к которому он все еще прижимался, был очень горячим. Кисе встал на ноги, помог подняться Аомине, и вместе они загоняли по площадке Такао, который ежеминутно предлагал заплатить ему за молчание, а потом уединиться, раз они так соскучились.

Кисе и правда очень соскучился. А этот ненастоящий поцелуй они не обсуждали, хотя он понравился Кисе больше предыдущих. Может, потому что они играли на равных, а может, из-за того, как Аомине потом раз за разом облизывал губы и казался очень задумчивым.

* * *

Четвертый поцелуй был чистой воды насилием, они оба в этом были уверены. И на этот раз ни один из них не был виноват, зато все окружающие будто бы сговорились. Наверняка так и было, они, может, и затеяли ту рождественскую вечеринку только для того, чтобы поиздеваться над Аомине с Кисе. Иначе как Кагами вообще согласился пустить их всех к себе домой? Впрочем, не исключено, что Куроко его просто не спрашивал.

Квартира была увешана гирляндами и венками, под ногами шуршал серпантин. Кисе встал на пороге комнаты, чтобы не мешаться, пока накрывают на стол, и скоро Аомине подпер стену рядом. Он уже отнес на стол одно огромное блюдо, стащил с него несколько кусков и утомился.

— Держи, — он протянул Кисе половинку мандарина.

Кисе засунул в рот пару долек и чуть не подавился от пронзительного крика:

— Омела!

Момои показала пальцем поверх их голов и захлопала в ладоши. Кисе задрал голову — на притолоке висел венок пластиковых листьев с гроздью красных ягод. Странно, до этого момента он казался совершенно невинным украшением, но теперь от него явственно веяло угрозой.

— Дай-чан и Ки-чан должны поцеловаться! — потребовала Момои.

— Ни за что, — отрезал Аомине, достал из кармана два мандарина и отдал один Кисе.

— Двое, оказавшиеся под омелой, должны поцеловаться, это традиция, — заявил Куроко.

Такого предательства Кисе не ожидал. Все сгрудились вокруг стола и выжидательно смотрели на них, даже Ниго отвлекся от изучения тарелок.

— Давайте быстро, что вы мнетесь, будто в первый раз, — нетерпеливо сказал Кагами.

— Так, я не понял, ты о чем вообще? — спросил Аомине.

— Я еще в прошлый раз предлагал заплатить мне за молчание, — сказал Такао.

Мидорима делал вид, что он ни при чем, но глаз у него предательски дергался. Кисе понял, что счет их с Аомине поцелуям ведет не только он.

Момои надвигалась на них, как цунами — не оставляя надежды спрятаться или сбежать.

— Давайте уже.

Кисе вздохнул, притянул Аомине за воротник и быстро чмокнул в уголок губ. Тот даже не перестал жевать мандарин. Все разочарованно вздохнули и вернулись к расставлению тарелок, а Такао с печальным лицом убрал телефон. Ну, хотя бы материальных улик у них не будет.

Этот поцелуй понравился Кисе меньше предыдущего. Теплые мандарины из кармана Аомине были лучше.

* * *

Пятый поцелуй на самом деле был первым.

Они играли в стритбол вдвоем. Больше никто не пришел — почему отказались Куроко с Кагами, Кисе так и не понял из объяснений Аомине, а Мидориму с Такао он просто не позвал. Аомине тоже наверняка никому не звонил, только не признался в этом. Как и Кисе, который придумал какую-то чушь про подготовку к тестам.

Они играли до одури, до полного изнеможения, будто им несколько недель запрещали даже подходить к мячу. Счет не вели — зачем он, когда просто наслаждаешься игрой в полную силу. А после свалились рядом на скамейку, Кисе достал из сумки бутылку воды, сделал несколько глотков и передал ее Аомине. Тот допил воду и хмыкнул:

— Непрямой поцелуй. Это какой, пятый?

Надо же, он тоже все помнил.

— Если считать все, то пятый, — ответил Кисе. — Хотя на самом деле мы целовались только два раза. И оба раза нас заставили.

— А вот так, через бутылку — это вообще не поцелуй.

— Ага, не считается, — согласился Кисе.

Начинало темнеть, прохладный ветер ерошил волосы. Кисе смотрел на розовеющее небо и вспоминал ссору на Гавайях, мандарины и задумчивый взгляд Аомине после того, как они столкнулись у кольца. 

— Эй, Кисе, — позвал Аомине.

Кисе повернулся, и Аомине вдруг его поцеловал. По-настоящему, добровольно, без угроз и шантажа. Кисе ответил и тут же пожалел, что они так и не поцеловались нормально раньше — настолько крутого поцелуя у него никогда не было. Голова закружилась, он едва не забыл, что нужно дышать, но разрывать поцелуй не хотелось.

— Ты классно целуешься, — выдохнул он в губы Аомине.

— Я долго тренировался.

Кисе решил не уточнять, на ком он практиковался, и думать, что он имел в виду предыдущие четыре раза. Только бы он сейчас не останавливался на их первом из многих настоящем поцелуе.


End file.
